Once Lost
by EroticNerd
Summary: Beth came home from college after a night she would never forget to hear the world had ended. Then some survivors come across their farm and one of them looks very familiar. Has she lost her will to live and survive? Romance and Horror. Deth? Beth x Daryl
1. Chapter 1

**Once Lost**

**Summary:** Beth came home from college after a night she would never forget to hear the world had ended. Then some survivors come across their farm and one of them looks very familiar. Has she lost her will to live and survive?

**Chapter One:** In My Veins

I swayed slightly, a little kick in my step, as I walked from the house to the barn picking up the chicken feed and sprinkling it near the hen house. The Hens came out and fed and clucked, having conversations I couldn't understand with one another. A few of them got a bit rowdy but I just threw some more feed and they settled down eating. I smiled and lifted up my head to the sky. It was light out and the sun was shining bright. It was a beautiful day and maybe the previous day had something to do with my good day.

I had just gotten back from college last night at a late hour and was able to sleep in this morning till now. I had a few chores but that was it and I wasn't complaining because compared to Maggie I had the lighter load.

I was only nineteen and the baby of the family but she was twenty two and ready to move out on her own. She found a place recently and decided she was going to move this summer but it was still close enough to us she could come around whenever but have her own space.

I sat down behind the hen coop and one of the hens came over and sat down next to me and clucked bit. I pat her head and soon the dogs were on me lying on my legs and against the house. We had two hunting dogs.

I laid my head back against the coop and closed my eyes and smiled.

_I was at the bar with a few of my girlfriends and we had gotten the stamp telling us we weren't old enough to drink but we had taken it off of our hands in the bathroom. I was on the dance floor twirling around and swaying to the beat of a new song. I didn't go out often, actually this was my first time and I was going to enjoy it. _

_I swayed until the song picked up a bit more and some guy came up behind me and started dancing with me. I looked over at my girlfriends and they just winked and waved so I figured it was normal. I danced with him and turned around to see a pretty muscled guy but he was dressed in saggy pants and a wife beater. I just smiled until he started getting a bit handsy. I put my arm between us. _

"_What's wrong sugar?" he asked and you could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was wasted. I pressed on his chest while he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. Oh god not on my first night. _

"_I'm not sugar now get off of me" I spat out disgusted at his behavior. Why did he think this was even remotely okay? He was sweaty and gross and the smell of liquor was getting my stomach queasy. I might have rubbed the stamp off my hand but I hadn't touched alcohol the whole night. _

"_Don't be like that. You were enjoying yourself before. Maybe I should turn you around" He slurred and turned me around like he said and pulled me tight against him. I looked around frantically for my girlfriends but none were in sight. Didn't anyone see me getting harassed? He pressed his erection against my ass and I could feel the tears leaking from my eyes and I shut them tight and waited for it to be over. _

"_Fucking Pansy" I heard a southern accent yell and the arms that were around me had left. I turned around to see the drunken man on the ground and another guy in a plaid ripped up shirt with his foot on top of the drunken guys' chest. _

_I was grateful to the stranger to save me. _

"_The fuck you harassing her fer?" The man demanded and kicked him with his boot in the ribs. The man rolled over in pain and clutched his side. Sounded almost like steel toe boots. I cringed and just stood there like a child waiting for him to be done. He picked up the guy by his shirt and threw him into the crowd who had made him disappear. The music had never stopped playing and people had barely paid attention but this stranger had saved me from something awful._

_I didn't even get a chance to thank him before he took one look at me with the bright blue eyes and left the scene and headed towards the exit…_

"Beth!" I heard Maggie's voice bring me out of my day dream. I quickly sat up and dusted off my shorts and got from behind the coop and met her halfway from the house to here.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Just wanted to see how you were. You were real quiet this morning. Didn't even talk at breakfast and since I'm done with my chores I figured we could head down to the river and go swimming. Moms got a fever so dad's fixing her up and wanted us out of the house for a bit" She replied and nodded towards the river that ran through our property. It was right on the outskirts of the woods.

"Sure. Thank god I'm wearing my bathing suit under these" I laughed and she smiled brightly and we walked towards the river arm in arm.

"So how was college? You happy to be on break?" Maggie asked.

"It was really good. Interesting things happened that's for sure" I mumbled the last part and I saw out of the corner of my eye her face turn and eyebrow shoot up.

"Oh?" She had a smirk on her face. She knew I wasn't a virgin but any chance she suspected me being with a guy she would try to make more of something than it was. I wasn't into the whole casual sex thing and I had only been with one boy but she was trying to encourage more for sure. Her motto was you only live once so might as well go out guns blazing. She was quite the shot.

"Yeah I got pretty much molested in a bar until some guy saved me and walked out before I even got to tell him thanks. Man was infuriating" I recalled and we reached the river. I stripped out of my clothes and threw them on the bank. I walked into the water and Maggie did the same copying me.

"The hell? He molested you and some other guy saved you. Beth when did this happen?" She asked, concern was laced deep in her voice.

"Last night" I mumbled grumpily.

"Last night!" she screeched

"Hush about it! It's not like it ended on a bad note. The guy who saved me happens to be a great kisser" I told her and smiled splashing her slightly with the water.

"Oh really?" she looked at me then lay in the water on her back and floated on the water's surface.

"Yep he was. He was definitely not someone you would think was my type either. Total southern redneck not like…southern gentleman type of thing. Kind of crass and a bit of a mean edge to him but when he kissed me his lips felt real soft and he was pretty gentle at first" I sighed and waded in the water and finally decided to float with Maggie.

"Well give me the details woman" She prodded my side slightly.

"Damn. Well I ran out after him and told him to wait up…."

_I ran through the crowd and found him walking away from the club when I finally got to the exit. I ran all the way to him and he turned around surprised then had an angry look on his face. _

"_I just saved yer ass back there. Scum Bags are out ere too! Git back to yer friends" He demanded and I just scowled at him. I was a bit offended but then again he knew I couldn't obviously handle myself back there when I was being felt up by that creep. _

"_Excuse you but I wanted to say thank you and you just left like a bat outta hell. Now, thank you. Do you have a name?" I asked probably coming off rude when I was just trying to say thank you. _

"_Why ye want it?" He questioned. _

"_You just saved me back there from a drunken guy. I'd like to know who saved me" I told him simply and he sighed and pulled a smoke out of his pocket and lit it up taking a long drag from it. He didn't look like the sort who lived around here or went to those types of clubs. _

"_Dixon is the last name and that's all yer getting. Please go back to yer friends" He snapped finally and I frowned. _

"_Obviously they weren't very good friends. Now Dixon where are you headed?" I questioned and I could tell he was getting a bit irritated by me. _

"_Home" he replied._

"_Can I walk with you? I'm headed that way too" I asked been slightly honest. I did live that way but I really wanted to get to know him. He had amazingly light blue eyes but they were dark around the outside which gave them so much dimension. He had irresistible scruff and dark almost dirty blonde hair but it was browner now. _

"_No" he said and started walking away and smoking. I just walked after him keeping in step a foot or so behind him because I was going to get him to be nice to me if it was the last thing I did. I growled and kept up close behind him till he stopped._

"_What part of no dun yeh get?" He asked and flicked his cigarette down on the pavement. _

"_I don't get why…"_

"Wait! So let me get this straight. The guy told you no and you went on anyway? Beth do you want to get yourself killed? This guy could be a freaking serial killer for all you know" Maggie looked over at me and me let my feet hit the bottom of the river and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well…if you were me you would want to at least have a decent conversation with him!" I tried to explain and she just shook her head.

"Damn if I was him I'd be like some crazy chick just won't leave me alone. I'd probably run from you" Maggie said laughing now.

"I'm not crazy! I was being a thankful person. However now back to my story…" I was cut off by a scream coming from the house. Both of our heads shot towards the house. We grabbed our clothes and sprinted towards the house. We got to the living room and had dropped our dripping clothes in the yard. I gasped seeing the blood all over the living room furniture and cupped my hands over my mouth. What had happened? We heard screams upstairs and sprinted up the steps taking them two by two.

We threw open the door to our parents' bedroom and our mom was standing looking decayed and she was growling like an animal. What was happening?

"Girls stand aside" Our dad pushed us out of the way and closed the door and put a door against it keeping her inside.

"Daddy what was that…was that momma?" I asked horrified and upset. Why was she acting like this?

"Sweetie…her heart stopped and now she's like this it just doesn't make any sense" He mumbled and ran his hands through his grey hair. I Hugged Maggie tightly. What was going on?

We all went down towards the living room avoiding the blood; it would have to be taken care of later. We switched on the news and many people were like mommas condition. Apparently these corpses began to reanimate. They walked among us and they didn't care who you were they were eating people and surviving off of human flesh. They think only these reanimated corpses could turn more people into something like them but then how did momma get bit? There was nothing on her.

Maggie was upset and crying and daddy began to call up our relatives and probably my ex-boyfriend who he saw like a son. I wasn't happy about that but I didn't want him dead either. I watched the news emotionless. I wonder what my guardian angel was doing…

"The worlds falling apart" I whispered.

"We'll make the best of it" Maggie whispered against my hair and hugged me to her and I slowly wrapped my arms around her resting my head against her shoulder.

**A/N:** this will most likely become my most regular story along with some one -shots. Perhaps one with Norman Reedus and an OC and not Daryl but the actual actor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once Lost**

**Summary:** Beth came home from college after a night she would never forget to hear the world had ended. Then some survivors come across their farm and one of them looks very familiar. Has she lost her will to live and survive?

**Chapter One:** Blood Runs Cold

-Months Later-

Momma had fallen sick along with some of our neighbors and daddy said they could be cured maybe by the government once this was all over. We never killed those dreadful things though and instead kept them in our barn. I was blessed with not having the job of taking care of them since he didn't want me to get injured and I stayed far away from the barn as possible.

Patricia or Maggie would feed those chickens and try to fill their desire for flesh and blood even though it wasn't human. We never saw them discriminate though. I hardly captured them either but one time I was in the river and one came out from the woods. I had to kill it even though my father was disappointed in me. Maggie and I had no problem killing them except for momma.

Uncle Otis and Aunt Patricia had made it on the farm just fine and even my ex-boyfriend Jimmy who my father absolutely loved like his own son. I wasn't too thrilled about that and would have enjoyed feeding him to one of those biters.

He was quite the douche to me especially on prom when he practically forced himself on me until I smacked him across the face and walked home in my dress. He apologized and said it was the alcohol but we had already been dating five years and he called me a tease and broke up with me. I was quite fine with it but my father loved him so they still went out all the time. He didn't know about the whole prom incident though. I stayed away from Jimmy for as much as I could or at least had one other person in the room with me at all times and I started to lock my door at night.

I got up in the morning and avoided everyone except for Maggie. I loved Patricia but she was way to cheery for me now a days and thought everything would be fine.

Otis would go out and hunt for us and I would take care of everything around the farm while Patricia cleaned and cooked. Maggie and I also took care of protection. Daddy and Maggie though would take those biters and put them in the farm. Jimmy did whatever the hell he wanted and could do no wrong in Daddy's eyes.

Today was different though and I went downstairs and over towards the chicken coop to go feed the hens like I did and Jimmy had followed me outside.

I was pressed against the coop house and his arms on either side of my body and he was standing over me. I had dropped the chicken feed so they had swarmed us and were clucking enough that no one would hear him.

I pushed at his chest and he attacked my neck

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed and suddenly a gun shot rang out and our heads looked towards the edge of the trees. I pushed him off of me finally because of the shock and kicked him in the shin.

"You're lucky I don't let my mom eat you. She'd love your bitter flesh" I yelled and ran far from him towards the house but my sister and father had already come outside to look for where the shot came from. We saw a man holding a little boy running towards the house. The little boy must have been injured because the man looked scared.

"Daddy we need to help them" Maggie said and tugged on our dad's sleeve.

"Please" I begged and looked frantically from my dad to the man running. He finally made it to the steps of our house.

"Otis sent me he said you're a doctor and you can help me. Please he shot my son" My eyes went wide and I pushed open the door and yelled from him to come in

"Daddy you have to help him" I told him and my dad nodded and ushered them in. We brought them to the spare room and Patricia and my dad took over. It was almost time to feed the biters too or they would get restless and try to get out of the barn even though we could let them starve they were never getting out.

Patricia hurried us out of the room and the man was crying and was pushed out of the door with us.

"What's your name mister?" I asked politely.

"Rick Grimes. Oh god my wife doesn't know" I quickly moved from my spot from the door.

"Where are ya'll?" I asked and he told me they were right on the highway and the group was probably still in the woods.

"Maggie you take care of our problem. I'll go get his wife. What's her name?" I asked and quickly put on my boots and grabbed a baseball bat.

"Lori Grimes and our son is Carl" He was bawling his eyes out. I felt so bad for him that must have been their only child.

"I'll come get her. Don't you worry" My daddy would surely be upset about this but I was out towards the horses and grabbed one pulling him out. He was probably one of our bigger ones. I straddled his back and ushered him into the woods. We passed tons of those biters through our ride and I looked for any sign of living humans. I could see some tracks on the ground and realized that they must have been closed.

I ducked down and kept my body close to the horse with my bat still clutched in my right hand. My other hand was gripping his reigns and finally I saw a small group with only one man leading a group of women towards the highway I presumed. He was shooting two walkers but one was coming up behind the tall brunette.

I held my bat ready and rode up quickly behind it and took off its head smashing the skull in the process so that it would die.

"Which one of you is Lori Grimes?" They all looked startle and the man turned his weapon on me. I didn't even care because every person needed their mother.

"Me" the tall brunette said.

"You need to come with me your son was shot and your husband Rick brought him to my dad to get fixed up. Uncle Otis shot him" I told her quickly and held out a hand.

"Now wait right there you ain't goin anywhere! Rick told me to take yeh back so that's what imma do." The gruff man said. He looked oddly familiar. I shook the thought and she took my hand and I pulled her up onto the horse behind me. .

"Were at a small farm. Go north on the high way and take a right you should see a mail box that says Greene. That's us so please come as quick as you can" I told them then took off on the horse with Lori holding onto me back to the house. I wasn't about to spend my time chit chatting when the poor mother probably just wanted to come back to her baby. I raced through the woods and passed Otis and another man.

"Oh Shane!" Lori cried out at the man and he started running after the horse towards the farm. I stopped my horse and let her down and hopped off myself. The man came up and hugged her tight to his chest.

"Lori they'll fix him up" He whispered to her and Otis showed them into the house. I knew my dad would do everything in his power to fix their little boy up like he had fixed anyone up that had crossed paths with us. He was a good hearted man but just a little misguided sometime.

I bit my lip and walked up towards my room. That guy looked really familiar, his blue eyes and scruff and the way he sounded. It was so familiar but at the same time so distant from my memory. I doubt he was the guy I was thinking he was. There was no way I was going to hope he was still alive after all this time.

I waited upstairs till my dad called me down and I started dinner with Patricia. I didn't eat anything just served our guests. Rick had been giving blood to his son so he needed to keep up his strength and I gave him my portion without even knowing. It wasn't the first time I had gone to bed a bit hungry but I didn't mind. I would eat something in the morning and have some coffee.

I walked up the steps and showed Lori where she could shower and she did it quickly and got back to her son. I showered after her and went to my room only to see Jimmy in there.

"Get out now before I scream" I was in no mood to play his silly game. He gave me a look over since I was just in a towel and walked out of the room silently. Normally he would put up a fight so he must have been planning something. I never trusted him after prom and I had no idea why I didn't tell my dad. He would have fed him to one of those biter things.

Maggie knocked on my door by the time I had gotten on my night gown and brushed out my hair. She had a small smile and came in sitting on my bed.

"You know you never finished that story from all that while ago" She whispered and I giggled and jumped onto the bed next to her.

"We kissed and it just got pretty heavy in his truck. I was just really excited let's say and he definitely knows how to use his fingers" I blushed telling her this and her eyes got wide and a laugh came out.

"Oh my god! My baby sister almost got laid!" She fell back against my bed and I lay down with her.

"It was so much more than that but I mean he didn't even want me to do anything. Said it was all about me tonight…I wish I had seen him after that. Dixon was amazing" I told her and she looked over at me.

"Dixon?" she questioned.

"His last name and I never got his first name. I wonder what it is. Something probably manly and rugged or sexy like. He was like a rough southern gentleman and his fingers were a bit calloused but hell I'm not complaining" I threw my hands up in surrender and we both had a little bit of a girl's night gossiping and talking. I told her about what Jimmy had did and she told me next time not to hesitate to kill him if necessary and that dad would get over it.

I nodded and agreed with her. Maggie was right about that and I wasn't about to continue to get sexually harassed by him for the rest of this stupid apocalypse.

I fell asleep talking to Maggie sometime during the night only to be woken up by he small boys screaming as my dad probably was taking the bullet fragments out of him. I curled up in bed and pulled the pillow over my head. That poor boy.

**/Thank you for the two people who reviewed.**

**To answer a question when I mention Deth in the summary it's because I'm not sure if that's their ship name yet or Baryl? I have no idea what you actually said but that's what Deth is relating too. **


	3. Chapter 3

Once Lost

Summary: Beth came home from college after a night she would never forget to hear the world had ended. Then some survivors come across their farm and one of them looks very familiar. Has she lost her will to live and survive?

Chapter Three: Realize

I woke up and stretched; I didn't change but kept on my nightgown and walked down the steps through the house greeting everyone. That group from yesterday was supposed to be coming here. I grabbed myself some coffee and sat on the porch waiting for them.

Maggie was up doing her chores and Jimmy was nowhere to be seen thankfully. The boy had stopped his screaming but his parents were a wreck. I felt bad for them. They were in this stupid pathetic earth and their son was shot. It must have been horrible.

I saw them before I heard them come up in there little group. There was a jeep, RV and motorcycle coming through our gate and parked in the drive way. I quickly got up and put my coffee down to head down there to meet them.

A short haired woman got out of the jeep with a blonde girl and Asian. I made my way over to their cars and tried to be as polite as possible. An older man came out of the RV and the man from yesterday came off of his motorcycle.

"Hey ya'll I'm Beth" I shook the older man's hand.

"I'm Dale and this is Andrea and Carol. Glenn is the boy in the cap and that is" He pointed towards the gruff looking man when I finally realized who he was.

"Dixon!" I yelled and ran towards him and threw my arms around his waist hugging him tightly. The man who saved me did live. He did say he did construction and hunting or a living so of course he lived. He was a manly type of man and he knew his way around a gun and other weapons.

"Barbie?" He questioned and I nodded and let go of him. His group looked confused when I turned towards them.

"Oh Dixon here saved me a while back from pretty much getting molested" I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm so damn glad you're alive. I knew you couldn't have been dead but imagine my surprise when you're here" I exclaimed and ran towards the house with them following behind me. Maggie came over to tell me that the boy was going to live as soon as Otis and that Shane went to go get medical supplies.

"Maggie this is Dixon I was talking about" I pointed at him and he just looked uncomfortable being in the spot light.

"Oh this is him?" she raised her brow at me and I nodded happily.

"Thanks for saving my sister. I don't know what I would do without her" Maggie said and nodded towards him and he just stayed silent. We let the others come in the room and my father came out of his room after probably dressing the boy's wounds. He shook everyone's hands and introduced everyone to each other.

Otis and the Shane man decided they needed to go on a medical supply run and took his jeep to head towards the school where they supply truck was for the medication. Patricia gave them a sad goodbye and quickly went to busying herself with work.

"Well you are all welcome to wash up and set up your things. No guns on the land though, we're trying to survive without the use of them." My father told them and left everyone so he could go back to check in on the boy. He was dedicated in what he did. I just smiled at everyone and I looked over at Maggie to see her making eyes at the Asian boy.

"Well once you are all settled in you can come in one by one and I'll show you to the showers so you can freshen up. I'll also get some lunch started after I get changed" I told them and the group happily accepted the invitation to lunch. They probably hadn't had much of a meal in a while and we had plenty to share. I was just excited to see Dixon again. I bit my lip when I saw him staring at me and I felt myself blush a little. I excused myself and ran up the stairs to get changed. I pulled on an old ratty tank top and shorts and paired it with my old military style boots I had picked up at college.

I peeked my head around the corner to look out the window of my bedroom. I could see them all setting up their tents near the RV and cars. Dixon however was putting his tent further out from the rest of them. I bit my lip and decided to head down and help them.

I had always been a big people person but you couldn't be overly friendly with everyone now. Especially since you didn't really need to fear the dead anymore but more like the living and since the world ended it was like it gave everyone the excuse to do shit things to people.

I took the steps two at a time and rushed outside to the woman Carol. She looked pretty happy to see me and I returned the smile.

"How can I help ya'll? I can make a fire or give you guys some help pitching tents or maybe you want me to start on lunch for everyone?" I asked her quickly. I wanted to be useful for them at least; they seemed to have had a real tough time. I was considered lucky now that we had a house and some provisions but they were on the run from those stupid things.

"Oh sweetie you're really doing a lot for us. If you could, maybe, help Dale with some of his things that would be helpful? He has tons of books and when we were coming here it was pretty messy in the RV from the last walker attack." She said and I got right on it. I waved her a goodbye and jogged over to the older man and Asian boy Glenn.

"Carol said ya'll could use some help so here I am" I told him.

"Oh…great! If you could just put these back on the shelves and straighten up some of the pillows and such. Glenn and I are going to be fixing up the RV" Dale said. He was such a cute older man. I nodded silently and walked into the RV. I felt like an invader when I stepped in, maybe this was what they felt like here? I didn't want them to feel like this. Tonight I would make sure they were all welcomed.

I straightened up and took a look at some of his books while I did so. He had great taste in classic literature. I had recently finished up a tale of two cities in my English class before coming home and I found it amazing how they had a whole system of who to get rid of in secret. I found books like that fascinating.

"Beth?" I heard Maggie's voice and I popped out of the RV and waved at her.

"There you are, daddy has been looking for you. I told him…about the whole thing. He wants to meet that boy…" she trailed off and my eyes widened.

"He doesn't want that, he wouldn't, he would be too embarrassed. Tell daddy not right now" I hissed at her and she nodded and quickly walked back over to the house where my dad was standing out on the porch. I figured I would have to clear everything up. His eyes snapped to mine and then I followed his gaze over to Daryl who was sitting out on his tent and making bolts out of branches. He was really a handyman for sure.

I walked over towards my dad with my head down. My father was the last person I wanted to know about this, I was afraid he would make jimmy stay with me now. To keep me 'safe' but I wouldn't be safe with someone like him around.

I headed their way and stopped at the edge of the steps.

"Beth…baby girl why didn't you?" my father asked and came down to hug me.

"Daddy, can we not talk about this now? I'm fine" I pulled away from him and looked up at him. He didn't look too pleased with my answer.

"Don't you dare pull away Elizabeth. You are stronger then you give yourself credit for." My father said, he was a firm believer in being more then you believe you are. He thought the common man could become a genius if he wanted too and that anyone could turn their life around. He was a good man but sometimes the things he believed were misguided.

He still believed that Jimmy was an okay boy. He also believed Maggie and I was completely innocent in some aspects and refrained from talking about certain things around us. He would eventually get rid of that thought though.

"Of course daddy" I agreed with him and smiled up at him. I was really okay though, nothing happened and I wasn't jumpy because Dixon had saved me.

"I should be getting lunch done for them" I walked past them and into the kitchen; hopefully my family would leave him alone and not give him special treatment though. He would probably hate me if he knew I told them.

"_Girl yeh must be stupid. Stop following me" He grunted and walked over towards a truck. I sighed and looked around for a cab to maybe take me back to college but there were no cars in sight. Maybe I would really be stranded here. _

_He closed the door and took a look at me and then at the surroundings. He quickly moved across the seat and unlatched the door and pushed it open. I grinned when he did so and he didn't look too happy but he was a good man and he probably was gonna offer me a ride home. _

"_Get in" He ordered and I followed them and hopped in and pulled the door to the cab shut. He drove for a few minutes before pulling over into a lot. I didn't feel nervous or anything but it was strange. I don't think he believed I lived here. _

"_Yeh hungry?" He looked over at me. _

"_Yeah I could eat" I said hesitantly and he opened up his car door and I did the same and quickly joined him on the other side. He grabbed my coat and pulled me close and started towards what looked like a small bar. _

"_Stay close and dun talk to nobody unless I tell yeh" He ordered and I nodded and stayed close to him. When we got to the door the guy let us in real quickly, he must have recognized Dixon. Instead of holding onto me though he held my hand when we got into the sea of men and women. He was pulling me over towards the bar. _

_It didn't look like a place I had ever been too or crowd. I guess it was what some people called white trash type of place but the people looked friendly enough. I got a few smiles from the women but the men seemed a bit sleazy and looked me over. I stuck out like a sore thumb though with the dress and converse on. _

_He ordered something from the bar and pulled me to stand in front of him at the bar. His arms were around mine as he leaned in and chatted with the bartender. I felt small compared to both men. I was only around 5'2 and they must have been at least a good foot taller than me. _

"_Darlina!" Dixons head turned and I felt him physically stiffen. _

"_Whatcha doing with that fine piece of ass. She doesn't look from round these parts?" the older man questioned and stood at the bar with us. My automatic reaction was to grab onto his arms that were around me. I didn't know this guy. _

"_She ain't merle. Leave her be, I'm grabbing her food then taking her back home." Dixon said firmly. They must have known each other well since they sounded comfortable around each other. _

"…_and not introduce her to yer big brother? Enchanted miss, you can call me big merle" the man winked at me and I laughed. He was just an older flirt. I let go of Dixon and held out my hand for merle to shake. _

"_I'm Beth" I told him. _

"_Well what is a fine piece of ass like you doin with my baby brother? I mean I know I got the good looks and charm so I'm not sure why yer with him" Merle chuckled and slapped his brother on the back. I frowned a little bit. I didn't like the way he talked about Dixon but maybe that was just them as siblings. I know Maggie and I always joked about everything. _

_I smirked and turned around against Dixon and wrapped my arms around his waist. He stiffened a little bit and looked down at me. I winked at merle. _

"_Nah. I'm pretty damn attracted to him. It's been pretty hard to keep my panties on all night and not take him any chance I've gotten. He's a pretty damn good charmer" I said and rubbed myself against Dixon. His hand traveled from my upper back to lower and I felt bad for being a bit of a tease while I grinded myself against him but I wasn't about to let him be subjected to his brothers ridicule. _

"Beth?" I looked up to see Carol standing in the doorway of the kitchen. I had been chopping all the vegetables for a homemade stew. I put down my knife and walked over to her.

"What do you need?" I asked sweetly.

"Some of us want to freshen up. Could we use your restroom?" She asked and I nodded.

"Of course! This way" I showed her where everything was and gave her my sweet smelling vanilla and berries body wash. She was excited to be able to clean up. I made my way back downstairs and outside to call them over.

"Alright now when you need to take a shower you just go up those stairs and two left is the bathroom. We have Irish spring for the men and my vanilla and berries for the women unless the men want to use that" I laughed and Dale chuckled. Dixon didn't seem too amused but cracked a small smile at the end I saw.

"Lunch will be ready soon and I've already started on dinner. If ya'll have anything you want with some rabbit stew then let me know" I told them and headed back into the kitchen. I didn't hear Dixon follow me though until I turned around and he was very close. I swallowed and smiled up at him.

"How…are yeh doin?" He asked a bit awkwardly.

"I'm good…safe and sound. How are you? I don't see Merle out there…" I trailed off.

"He's not…they left him on a roof in Atlanta. Took the van and ran off somewhere. Been looking for em ever since. Nothing can kill a Dixon but a Dixon" He said and you could tell he was really stressed about his brother. They weren't always the sweetest to each other; or rather I heard that from Dixon. He loved his brother though, it was the only brother he had in the world and even if he didn't do right he was still his brother.

"You'll find him. He was definitely a Riot" I laughed and thought about the bar fight merle had gotten into after him and I had talked.

"Yeah…You got out alright" he was now talking about when the world had gone to shit probably. I nodded and quickly walked over to the stew and started to stir it up and grabbed some beef stock to put in it.

"I think things are definitely turning around now" I smiled up at him. He walked over and brushed some of my hair away from my face but quickly moved to the side when we heard Maggie call my name. I yelled back to her that I was in the kitchen. When she walked over she eyed me slightly and looked from Dixon to me who was angled at an awkward angle. You could tell he had just stepped back almost.

"Daddy wants me to help you with the lunch while you start your famous stew for dinner. He also wants me to help Glenn on a run tomorrow for some supplies for Lori apparently" Maggie said slowly and walked over to the bread cupboard and started to make sandwiches. Dixon disappeared after that without a word. I watched the back of his crossbow leave my sight when he turned the doorway and I blushed.

He was something different than what I was used too.

/ Oh I know I don't update this as quickly as I should but I promise I will really try. The walking Dead Fanfictions I've written are the ones I've actually been updating because I've been so enthralled by them and I love to write them.

I've never been able to finish anything but it seems I can't help but really want to finish these. Maybe the walking dead was my push to actually do something

My lovelies please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Once Lost

Summary: Beth came home from college after a night she would never forget to hear the world had ended. Then some survivors come across their farm and one of them looks very familiar. Has she lost her will to live and survive?

Chapter Three: Little Girl

"What was that?" Maggie asked quickly and I just smiled and shrugged. I had no idea what that was but whatever it was I wanted it to happen again. I whistled to myself and got Lunch prepared while Maggie took care of the rest of dinner.

I walked out with a tray full of sandwiches and a pitcher of lemonade for all of them. I headed towards the picnic table when Jimmy stepped In front of me and I rolled my eyes. I was in no mood at the moment to put up with him but he always seemed to want to make his presence known.

"What yeh want now?" I asked, I'm sure a blank expression was on my face.

"Your dad said I was supposed to escort you and the women to the river today for laundry. I figured we could sneak off while they're busy" He grinned and ran his hand from my face down to my neck and I flinched and pulled away from him.

"Jimmy, no. I told you I don't want yeh like that" I insisted and moved past him. I shuttered thinking about him. I didn't want anything to do with him anymore. He didn't seem to think that it was enough to sexually harass me apparently and was hot on my heels until I got to the picnic table and he put his hand on my shoulder. I spun around and slapped him so hard that I heard it ringing, he stood there in silence. He seemed stunned just like the others who were now staring including Daryl.

I gulped but held my ground and paid no attention to them but instead stared at Jimmy.

"I said no. Do it again and I'll let my daddy know what you did" I hissed at him and pushed past him and he didn't try to come after me again. I was thankful for that; I don't think I could do that again. As quick as I had put the sandwiches out for them I was back in the kitchen.

I was far safer in here then I was out there with him.

After a while Maggie and I both decided to go see our guests. They finally had finished setting out everything and I smiled when they asked us to join them and play a bit of cards. I was never good at bluffing, momma always said I wore my heart on my sleeves and poker was no exception.

I played with Dale and Glenn along with Maggie. Carol apparently had lost her daughter so Daryl went out into the woods to go search for her, he really was a good man despite what he thought.

Carol was busying herself doing different things to probably keep her mind occupied. I watched her while I played, I played poorly, and eventually I folded and got up to go help her. She was washing Sophia's things to make them nice for her when she got back. I smiled and told her I would help her so I ended up at the River with her showing her places I could take Sophia when she got here.

"She would just love it her, she loves to swim. Ed, my ex-husband, didn't let us do it often but when we went to the pool she was your regular fish out of water" Carol laughed slightly and I could see the tears in her eyes building up. I lost my mother, but I could never imagine losing a child but at least I knew where my mother was.

"She'll have tons of fun here Carol and I'll take her horseback riding if that's okay with you" I offered and she nodded a teary smile. I didn't know her but I sympathized with her. I hesitantly walked forward and wrapped my arms around her pulling her into a tight hug which she returned. I hoped he found her but my doubts were on the fact that she had been out there a day and she was only twelve.

I walked back with Carol, my hand on her back rubbing soothing circles .When we got back to the house I noticed Andrea eyeing me cautiously. I just put my head down and dropped Carol off into the RV. She definitely needed rest right now at least until the stew was done and by that time she would be hungry and hopefully she could have a good night sleep if Daryl brought back the little girl.

I knew the land better than any of them including my father so maybe if he said she was somewhere I could show them all the places.

I walked up to the house and saw Rick in a Chair talking to Shane, Lori must have been upstairs with Carl. He was probably bored if he was a rambunctious kid and didn't have much to do. I headed upstairs and found some of my old art supplies, just a sketch pad and a colored pencil bag that had over hundreds in there.

I walked from my room to the guest room where he was recovering and knocked on the door softly.

"Come in" Lori's strained voice said. I opened the door and stepped in shutting it softly behind me. I walked over to Carl's bed side and held out the small supply kit.

"It can be quite boring to recover...maybe he could?" I trailed off and she smiled up at me nodding, tears were streaked down her face. I would never want to be a mother during the apocolopyse. I couldn't do it and I wasn't that strong of a person.

"Thank you and your family for your hospitality" She said softly.

"Of course, we have to work together now. That's what humans are supposed to do, be good to one another and help each other when help can be given" I smiled and leaned down kissing the boys forehead. He was still asleep and didn't seem to be shaken up. I smiled at her and left her and her boy in peace.

I walked downstairs and straight to the kitchen. The stew was ready and the bread would be done in an hour, I needed to let I rise and the stews flavors had to marry a bit more before I even thought of serving it. It wasn't time for dinner yet but it would be done in an hour.

"Beth, Daryl's asking for you" Maggie said and I turned around to see her smiling, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. I washed my hands real quick and headed outside. It had gotten darker and there was a fire burning in the pit.

I looked for Daryl but noticed he was far from the others over by his tent, he was cleaning his crossbow. I walked over to him, he didn't look up when I finally got to his tent though and just kept cleaning his crossbow.

"Maggie said you needed something?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeh, I got yer necklace…that broke in the cab" He said and looked up at me. I had been looking for the necklace that I had been wearing for quite some time and gave up after a while. Apparently it fell off in the cab of his truck.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeh, let me get et" He said and walked inside his tent and I heard him rummaging through a few things before walking out and producing my small silver heart charm necklace. Instead of taking it from him though he turned me around and put it on for me. It hung lowly against my collarbone and it was a small delicate charm. It was all I had left now of my mom.

"Thank you" I smiled up at him and he nodded.

Instead of going back to the others though I stayed around his camp and watched him carve bolts from twigs. He even showed me a few things about how to hold a hunting knife and the best way to carve something or stab it if necessary.

"Guys, food!" Maggie yelled too us and I got up but he didn't.

"Yeh coming Dixon?" I asked.

"Nah, bunch of em are scared of meh. Best stay by my own camp" and my heart broke. They didn't seem like the type to make someone feel like an outcast but here he was not going over there because they were scared of him. He was as scary as a well…lion but if you made him purr he'd be your friend.

"Alright well give me a minute" I told him and walked back over to the group and got two pieces of bread and two separate bowls. Maggie looked confused before I just smiled and turned away from the group and headed back towards Daryl's tent.

"Figures" I heard the blonde snort and I turned around and looked at her. She didn't think I heard her and she ducked her head when she saw me glaring at her. I turned back and headed straight for Daryl and handed him a plate. I sat down cross legged in front of him and began to eat.

"Whatcha doin?" He seemed confused.

"Eating, I slaved over a stove for this so you better eat too." I pointed my spoon at him for emphasis.

"I mean, eating with meh?" He was genuinely confused.

"In case you didn't realize Dixon, I'm not scared of you. In fact it's rather opposite. How could I be scared after you saved me and then bought me food? The way to a woman's heart is definitely food" I giggled and started to eat again. After a few moments he ate as well and sat down on the ground across from me instead of against the log. He had a small fire going next to us, since this was his own small campsite.

If it was for the fact that this was the end of the world and I was eating squirrel stew this would definitely be considered romantic.

"How…were yeh after all that?" Daryl asked lowly.

"I was fine…I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up. I swear I thought, well still think, you're a guardian angel. If it wasn't for you no one was going to help me and I definitely didn't mind being with you" I said the last part and blushed slightly looking down.

"Oh?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah….You're kind of like the most eligible bachelor of the apocolopyse" I winked at him and he chuckled.

"Who would've thought the world ending would send women my way" He laughed and I started laughing, I snorted and quickly covered my hand over my mouth but that just made him laugh harder. I was completely red with embarrassment. I put down the finished bowl and lay down against the grass next to the fire. It was warm and the night sky was beautiful.

"Dixon?" I asked.

"Yeh?"

"I hope Merle finds us, He was real funny" I said.

"Yeah, me too. Son-a-bitch will find us. He is a determined little fucker" he sighed and I peeked over my body to see Daryl just staring at me. I leaned up on my elbows and smiled. I couldn't believe any of them were scared of him.

It was starting to get darker and I would probably have to go in soon, daddy hated when I was outside too late and to ease his nerves I would go inside. He was outside though socializing with the other group and didn't seem to try to find me anywhere. Maybe because I was with Dixon right now and not off on my own.

I closed my eyes and smiled thinking about after the bar with him. We went out with our burgers and beer to his Cab and sat in it in the almost empty parking lot, merle had opted to stay inside and try to score with a girl after I told him he needed to compliment her then just walk away.

"_These are really good" I said with a mouth full of food. It was real un-lady like and my mother would have a heart attack if she knew what I was doing but it was a really good burger. He chuckled and bit into his own then took a sip of his beer. _

"_Yeah, skullies isn't bad for the food. Just the company is a bit shitty" he said and reached over and wiped something off my lip and brought his thumb back to his mouth and licked it. I swallowed and went beat red. _

"_Yeah, so why do you go here?" I asked cautiously. _

"_A lot of the guys from work hang out here after were done with a Job. Just come up ere to see merle and them" He shrugged and took another bite of his burger and finished it off. He took the wrapped and threw it in the back of his truck. I finished up mine and did the same and took a sip of the beer he bought me. _

"_What do you do?" I asked. _

"_Construction mostly but I hunt on occasion and that brings in some profit or just odd jobs here and der" He said and put his arm up on the seat. If I was just a little bit further over it would be over the back of my seat. _

"_Nice, I was going for architecture and I'm almost finished" I smiled. _

"_No kidding?" _

"_Nope. I really love modern buildings but older ones are my passion. There is such history there and I would love to preserve as many as possible" I shrugged. It seemed to get colder as the night drew on and we just sat and talked. I shivered slightly and I felt his arm on my shoulder and he slid me against his side and draped his arm over my shoulder but didn't seem to think anything of it since he talked the whole way through it. _

_I laid my head back against his arm and looked up at him and we carried on the conversation. It was nice and refreshing then most guys who were trying to get something out of me. _

"Yeh seem far from here" Daryl said and I just smiled and nodded.

"Just thinking, what if this never happened." It wasn't a complete lie but I would be too embarrassed to even say anything about it now.

"Beth!" I heard my dad call and that was my que to get up and go.

"Coming!" I yelled and got up and Daryl did as well. I frowned in confusion and he lifted a brow.

"Taking yeh to yer dad" He said and put down his crossbow and escorted me all the way to the house where my daddy was waiting on the porch. It was almost like a staring contest between them when we got to the porch. My daddy was checking him out and Daryl wasn't backing out of the stare either. I sighed, men.

"Thanks Daryl" I said softly and leaned up and kissed his cheek before skipping into the house and bringing my dad in with me. I ran straight to my room which overlooked all of them. I peered out of the window and saw Dixon went back to his camp and put out his fire and went inside of his tent. I fell asleep on my bay window.

**/ Lovelies! I know I want more interaction between them too! I'm an avid Beth and Daryl shipper when my character Chelle isn't here ;) but it has to be slow building. I know a lot of stories are real quick to have their characters be together but I'm all about taking my time if you've read my other story Never Look Back. **

**Follow me on Twitter for new updates and just fun pictures. **

**Twitter: HersDixon**


	5. Chapter 5

Once Lost

Summary: Beth came home from college after a night she would never forget to hear the world had ended. Then some survivors come across their farm and one of them looks very familiar. Has she lost her will to live and survive?

Chapter Three: Snow White Queen

Around the farm was quite quiet for a while, I never heard a foul word from anyone and there weren't many fights between the new survivors but only on occasions. I would hear something from Andrea and Carol but they mainly stuck to themselves. I would wait for Daryl to get back from hunting and he showed me how to skin the game that he caught. My father didn't mind me hanging around him either except for the Blonde from his group.

Andrea would send me glares whenever she saw me walking over towards him. I couldn't care less though, she seemed a bit jealous and that made me jealous though. Did she have some sort of relationship with him I was unaware of?

I wanted to go swimming today; everyone needed a break from this apocolopyse. I wanted to hit the pause button and let everyone have a day to just relax. Daryl was out already for the day searching for the little girl Sophia. He was out and about all the time but when he got back he was mine to keep and make sure he was okay.

I walked into my room and pulled of my clothes and searched for a bikini I could wear, I wore almost all of them considering I was hot as hell in Georgia. I walked around in a bikini top mostly in the summers since I hated being hot and that was the coolest thing that I owned.

I pulled on my white bikini and a pair of my shorts and grabbed a towel from my drawer. Maggie was waiting for me downstairs in her dark purple bikini. I smiled and grabbed her arm; Glenn was following her like a lost puppy. Ever since they came back from that run and she told me about them having sex, he was hooked on her.

She was quite drawn to him as well.

"You guys coming?" I asked Carol and Lori, Carl was doing better so I'm sure he'd love to go and have a little fun. His side was fine now and stitched up and almost healed. I was happy that he was okay finally and he seemed to be pretty damn happy as well.

"Maybe in a while, we want to make sure that Carl here is cleared for going in the river but we'll meet you down there. Shane will come take us" I nodded. It was just Maggie, Glenn and I going down to the riverside.

I slipped in with ease after taking my shorts off and lay in the river letting the current carry me gently. Maggie had a harder time convincing Glenn it was completely fine and that she had swam in this plenty of times, no big fish or any other critter would bite him or take off his dick. Apparently he saw an episode of that show greys anatomy and a man had a fish lodged in his penis. He then after that had irrational fear of water sources that weren't pools filled with other people.

"Glenn, just get your ass in here! it's fun" I said and splashed at the shore. He blushed and finally took off his clothes and came in the water with Maggie. I heard rustling in the woods and turned my head, there were no walkers in sight but it didn't sound like we were alone. I stood up in the water and pushed my hair back from the front of my face and walked towards the edge of the riverbed.

I moved out of the way when I saw a body rolling down the hill and hit the water.

"MAGGIE!" I yelled to her and she swam my way. A man was floating in the water, I tried to gently turn him over, he didn't smell like a walker but he sure did stink. It was Daryl.

"Fuck its Dixon!" She yelled and I grabbed onto him and pulled him over to the shore, how the hell did he fall from down there. I was panicking because I couldn't lose him, and now he had an arrow lodged in his side and he was out cold.

"Daryl?" I asked and slapped his cheek slightly trying to get some reaction from him. Maggie was out of the water with me and Glenn quickly swam over and was out with us.

"He's not responding what do we do?" Maggie asked Glenn.

"I have no clue! He's fine he just probably is in shock, hit his head. He's the hunter and knows it all apocalypse survivors! I don't know" Glenn said and I finally leaned back and slapped Daryl as hard as I could which startled him awake.

"You're up" I yelled and he spat out water and was grumbling. He tried to sit up but fell down against his back once more.

"You slapped him!" Maggie said horrified.

"It worked didn't it?" I retorted, if he was what Glenn said then a small slap wouldn't hurt him.

"What yeh doin out here?" He mumbled and I laughed, out of everything he could've asked he asked what we were doing out here.

"Having fun but now were getting you back to camp, Glenn help me get him up" I told him and I grabbed onto Daryl's arm and put it over my shoulder, Glenn mirrored my movement and we had him back on his feet.

"Can you walk?" Maggie asked Daryl who nodded. I kept my arm around him; we would have to walk until it was shallow enough for him to step into the water.

"Maggie grab his crossbow and bolts" I told her and she nodded and Glenn and I helped him limp to the part where he could cross with little problem. The rocks were sturdy enough and I was next to him the entire time so if he went down I could go right after him, there was little chance that I would be able to hold him up on my own.

We all walked silently to the other side until a walker showed up. Fuck, I held onto Daryl and he growled when he saw the walker. He was definitely dangerous. Instead of letting Maggie or Glenn take care of it though he pushed us roughly away and looked down at his side. He pulled the bolt out of his side and didn't even flinch, his face contorted in pain though. He held out his hand.

"Gimme the damn crossbow" He said and Maggie held it out to him. He pulled the string back set the bolt in and lifted it up aiming.

"Glenn, steady him!" I yelled when I saw Daryl release the bolt, the kick back made him stumble but Glenn was quickly behind him and held onto his shoulders. The bolt didn't miss though and went straight through the walkers head. It dropped to the floor face first, the bolt sticking straight out of its skill.

I retrieved it for him and brought it to the river side to wash the walker brains out of it. I returned back to our little unit and took his arm around my shoulder again. Glenn let go and I just supported him, he was pretty good as we started walking back to camp. He smelled like death warmed up though and looked dirty as hell, whatever he had been doing before he fell into the river must have been hard. He had blood on the side of his face and he looked out of it still.

"We're going to go ahead and warn them that we need medical treatment" Maggie told me and when we got to the clearing they ran slightly ahead of us.

"You okay Daryl?" I asked

"Yeh, you okay?" He laid his head on mine, even though his hair was with blood and dirt I didn't mind. He needed as much support as he could get. He limped out with me. I smiled for a minute then felt myself losing balance slightly when I tripped over a rock. I fell down and pulled him with me by accident.

I started laughing though, it was so cliché.

He looked totally out of it though which made it at least more realistic. I helped him get off of me though but he leaned his head down and captured my lips with his, his lips had dirt on them and were slightly bloody, the taste of metallic against my lips. I didn't care though, I had missed his lips.

"Been thinking about mah truck, with yeh in it" he said, almost forcefully and I nodded in agreement. I had been thinking about it too.

I lifted my head to kiss him again and his head snapped up and he pushed me down and I heard the shot, Daryl collapsed on top of me and I flipped out. Was he dead!

"DARYL!" I screamed and pulled myself out from under him and turned him over, his eyes were closed and I didn't see any bullet holes on his head so maybe it was somewhere else but either way someone had shot at us. I called his name over and over like it was a prayer, screaming in distress. I was ripping out grass while I turned my body whatever way I could to see if he was okay and had any injuries. Finally I fell onto my ass and pulled at my dirty hair.

Where was he shot!

"Beth! Are you okay?" Maggie screamed and I saw her sprinting with Rick and Shane over towards me.

"I think he's dead" I sobbed and stood up and walked over to her. She took me in her arms and I sobbed against her chest.

"He isn't dead, it grazed his head. Fuck Andrea!" Shane yelled. That bitch shot him or was aiming for me and he pushed me down when he saw her or heard something, fucking figures. I stepped away while the guys hoisted him to his feet and he became semi-conscious again. I pushed away from Maggie's arms and stomped back towards the farm, she was going to get a farm girls temper for sure.

"Beth now let's not be hasty!" Maggie called after me.

"Oh shut up!" I screamed back and looked at her; she looked hurt but followed after me anyway. I ran over to where Andrea was, she was holding the gun and had a slight look of worry on her face. Sure she was worried, she missed her target probably.

"You fucking bitch!" I yelled "How could you take that shot?! You saw me there with him, obviously I'm not with a fucking walker and if I was getting eaten then I would have been screaming bloody murder!" I yelled at her and she got defensive really quick and threw the gun to the ground and tried to get up in my face.

"Oh fuck you and your pretentious ass, so what I shot him, your ass shouldn't be with him! He's looking for Sophia not some cheap farm girl fuck. You follow him around like a lost cause and sweetie you are a lost cause. No one wants damaged goods. Merle told us all about how he rescued some little girl." She actually laughed in my face.

"At least he lets me follow him, at least I'm not some old, ovary dried up ticking time bomb who hasn't gotten laid in how long? If you must know, he didn't think me as a burden when he ate me out in his fucking cab of the truck you've probably seen" I smiled at her and crossed my arms over my chest. Everyone was around now, I should've been embarrassed but I wasn't.

"Oh please, like he would." Andrea laughed.

"Suit yourself but tonight when you're thinking really hard about this all, it'll slowly eat up at you darling. I may be a little girl but I have some value to your group, more than you. I'm cooking and feeding them and unlike you I've been here for Carol. I barely know the woman and I know my way around a gun where I don't miss a shot" I told her and she got this vicious look on her face. I should've moved to the side but she lunged for me and got me on the ground and started hitting me, she was heavier than me. She didn't waste her time on hair pulling and I was glad for that, I hated when girls did that. I grabbed onto her wrists and pushed it back and head butted her when I sat up and threw her to the side and got a swing in at her.

"ELIZABETH GREENE!" I heard my daddy call and I ducked my head; she got another slap in and knocked me on my side. I frowned and went to lunge at her again but the look on Maggie's face told me to stop, was in huge trouble. I promised him I wouldn't get into any more fights. I wasn't normally like that but when I got mad and I was enraged. I couldn't help myself. I was never a big fighter though but when I did I went all out.

"Yes Daddy?" I stood up and walked over towards him.

"You may be nineteen but you live under my roof and I will not accept this. Get your ass inside, you will be taking care of Everyone's Laundry this afternoon and I don't want to hear a peep out of you" He demanded and sent me inside, I was embarrassed. I walked up to my room and broke down crying against my bed, why I had to do that well I just didn't know. I even let her hit me more, and I had gotten the brunt of the abuse.

I looked at my face in the mirror, I had a black and blue eye and my lip was busted. Great, I looked so attractive now.

_Knock _

_Knock_

"Come in" I mumbled and Lori walked in with a small smile.

"Hey sweetie, I came to see how you were holding up. Andrea's in shock someone stood up to her. I think we're all in shock; you're such a sweet girl. No one saw that coming" She smiled and came over to the bed and sat down with me.

"I'm not normally like that…I just when I get really mad it just happened and I didn't even start it. I never start the actual fights but I don't let myself get hurt" I mumbled and rubbed my sore jaw.

"I think she'll leave you alone now, she respects when people stand up to her as strange as that sounds since you guys just tried to beat each other up" she chuckled and I nodded.

"I just…Daryl…did something for me that I will always be in his debt, He's a special person to me and even though no one knows about it or sees it. He's a really good guy and the fact someone could shoot him and not even seem genuinely apologetic got to me. I don't think she was aiming for him though, he pushed me to the ground before I heard the shot" I said and got up and looked for one of my summer dresses. I was running out of my yoga pants and jeans.

"You mean you think Andrea was aiming for you?" Lori asked hesitantly "That's a big accusation sweetie." She said quickly after.

"I know but I'm not accusing her. I said it just seemed a bit odd." I shrugged and pulled it over my now dry bikini; I pulled off the bikini while the dress was on and pulled on a bra and a fresh set of panties. Lori was in here still but she was a girl so it wasn't like it was a big deal.

"Maybe it is a bit odd. I'll help you with Laundry though this afternoon. You should probably get some rest; your father is looking Daryl over. Said he just would have to have some funny hair for a while and he dressed his side wound." Lori smiled and slipped out of the door. I sighed and walked over to my bay window and looked at everyone out there. Rick was pointing his finger in Andrea's face and him and Shane were arguing with her and Dale. I felt bad, I had caused a stir in his group. I would have to ask her to forgive me for saying whatever I did.

Now everyone knew too… I felt even worse with embarrassment. If there was a god I prayed he would just let the earth swallow me whole or let me sit in the corner for the rest of my life without having anyone bug me. I was way too embarrassed now to go out there. I would have to gather their clothes silently, maybe I could get Maggie to have them all just leave them outside their tents.

I pretty much told them all that I had let Daryl's mouth near my kitty. I put my head in my hands and sighed, great. My father probably knew about that or Jimmy would definitely tell him and then they would be sent away perhaps. I didn't want them to leave; I enjoyed most of their company. I needed to fix everything and it was my fault because I couldn't control myself or my anger. I would just let her do whatever she wanted now and stand aside. I wouldn't cause any more trouble.

/I Know that this seemed really OOC for Beth and I kind of wanted her to be slightly OOC. We never really get to see Beth take action or get upset about something on the show where she blows up but I know she is definitely has some fire in her and someone just needs to get her to let that fire out.

**Thank you all for your wonderful Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Once Lost

Summary: Beth came home from college after a night she would never forget to hear the world had ended. Then some survivors come across their farm and one of them looks very familiar. Has she lost her will to live and survive?

Chapter Three: Laundry Blues

I waited for a while before even going downstairs, I asked Maggie to make them put their laundry outside and she said they were all happy to let her have her space. I blushed as I walked outside among all of them, I was embarrassed and I felt like a foolish little girl. I was one of the youngest here besides Carl and Carol's daughter Sophia. I was a little kid to them probably even though legally I was an adult.

I grabbed everyone's laundry silently and when Lori came over she told me my father requested none of the women help me. I sighed and took everything anyway; I just prayed that Jimmy wouldn't be there or try to tag along. It would be hard to explain to my daddy on why I didn't want him there. I picked up the laundry in a rush and started my walk out towards the river to do the clothes. No one came with me and left me alone thankfully. I was grateful that they were going to give me space.

I sighed and kneelt down by the river, if only I hadn't said anything to her. Then I would be at the house at least making sure Daryl was okay. He was a good guy, misunderstood for good and maybe not everything he did was great but his intentions were good.

I whistle softly to myself and started on the laundry scrubbing them against the rocks, we hadn't had a laundry machine for a long time. Daddy said it was a good thing we had to do this, built character and you were less likely to get your clothes dirty.

I scrubbed at the clothes and let my thoughts drift.

_I had my head on his shoulder and we just talked about things, he talked about himself slightly but it was mostly me asking him questions and then getting half assed answers only for me to push it further. He would huff and give me a deeper answer to my satisfaction. _

"_Wha were yeh doing out? Yeh don't seem like the type…" He trailed off and I knew what he was insinuating. I didn't look easy and I wasn't the type that would go out, I should be home with a boyfriend or on a date and not out at the club with my girlfriends who were obviously looking for hookups. _

"_I don't normally…mainly I'm at home with a book or writing but my friends convinced me it was a good idea to come out. The night wasn't a total loss though" I laughed and he nodded and his head leaned back against the seat. _

_Maybe…it would be less of a loss if I just did what I wanted too. I shifted in my seat and got up on my knees on the cab seat, my ass against my calves. I leaned forward slightly and pulled his head up. My eyes were already closed when I pressed my lips against his. He didn't kiss me back for a bit so I pressed them harder and ran my tongue along his bottom lip. It was like setting off an alarm; he gripped the back of my head and held me to him. _

_His lips were firm against mine and I felt his tongue slide against mine, he tasted like smoke and beer. Normally I would be turned off but it felt right with him. I slid my hands from his head down to his neck and shoulders, my nails scraping lightly over his skin. _

_He shivered and one of his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me down on top of him, he spun me so I was on his lap and he was leaning over me slightly. _

"_Fuck" He hissed and I felt why he was cursing. His friend was pressed up against my ass, I grinded against him slightly which made his breathing become heavier and his forehead rested against mine. I liked the feeling of being in control with him. I hiked my dress up a little and got off his lap only to straddle him again and capture his lips in mine, his teeth hooked on my bottom lip, coaxing it into his mouth to suck on. It was the most sensual thing I had experienced. The way his lips moved against mine and his hands on my hips grinding against me. _

_I craved more of him. I started to unbutton his pants when his hands grabbed me. _

"_Nah Barbie, not tonight" I pouted to him but I was happy, he said not tonight. He didn't say not ever so maybe this was more than a onetime thing. _

"_Then…Wha-"he flipped me so I was under him and he pushed me to sit up but my legs were on either side of his shoulders and I felt my face heating up. I hadn't ever had a man do __**that **__to me ever. I had been with guys but never like that. _

"Beth…" I looked over and saw Andrea walking over towards me. I ducked my head and just resumed my work. I didn't want to get into another fight and then my father would get upset and probably make them leave. He wasn't concerned with the fact my face got messed up since he knew I normally could take care of myself.

I was bullied all through high school because I was short and very thin, I didn't have a big chest like the other girls and I was pasty white. I got into a lot of fights at school and I was quiet and reserved after that since I was afraid it would happen again.

"Beth…I'm really sorry. I honestly thought he was a walker and you were just upset and you didn't know better. When my sister…turned I didn't want to see her as a walker. She was still my baby sister till the minute I put a bullet through her head" She said and knelt next to me at the river.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just…it's a sensitive subject to me" I whispered back and finished up the boys clothes and moved onto the girls.

"Daryl's a sensitive subject?" she asked.

"He saved me when I was at a bar, that's how I knew him. He saved me from a man who may have raped me on the dance floor. No one did anything even though I was screaming. I respect him, and I know he can be mean and moody but his intentions are good and even if they aren't. I will always see them as good" I nodded as I talked trying to convince myself more than her that that was why he was a sensitive subject. I was sexually attracted to him but that was about it.

"Oh…I didn't know that. Merle just told us that his little brother was looking for the girl he saved. Said that she followed him around like a puppy and I assumed you were it. I didn't mean what I said, I was being defensive. I'm glad you got a mouth on you though. Don't lose it" She smiled and sat up and patted my shoulder. I just smiled back.

"Oh and sorry about your face. Truce?" she asked and motioned to her face. I nodded.

"Of course, just don't do it again, I mean I know that I was pretty plain to begin with but this may get ridiculous if I keep getting hit" I laughed and she smiled sadly. She got up and walked away though back towards the camp. At least we talked and maybe there wasn't any more tension. I'm sure Andrea was a lovely girl but I just didn't see it right now, maybe later. We had all the time in the world now to figure each other out and learn each other's skills and weakness.

I finished up all of the clothes and put them in the basket I had brought with me. I needed to hang them up and then I would be done with them. I was sick and tired of doing all the guys boxers, they were really gross. One of them was going commando though because there wasn't an even amount of boxers for all the men.

I pulled everything in the basket and placed it on my hip and walked back over to the camp to hang them up to dry.

My father was out at the Jeep talking to Rick and Shane, probably trying to find a way that they could find that little girl Sophia. I prayed she wasn't in the barn already. They would never forgive us if they found out that she was there and we didn't tell them.

Maybe I should check it out.

I sighed and hung up clothes, keeping them all apart and in their own little sections so everyone could claim what was theirs when it dried. I should probably also bring Daryl up some dinner since it was getting close to that time.

I hung up everything and rushed inside dropping the basket in the laundry room as I went straight to the kitchen. Maggie and the other women were there laughing and giggling to themselves while they cooked. I walked over slowly and sat at the table, trying not to disturb them.

"Hey little sister" Maggie teased and came over kissing my forehead.

"Wow, you look roughed up. Are you okay?" Carol asked and I just nodded my head. I did look really bad; maybe I would just let them take him his dinner. He would ask and then I wouldn't be able to explain.

"I'm fine, I feel like a million bucks" I smiled.

"Oh well you look like it, I haven't seen a shiner on you like that since high school" Maggie said and gave me a bag of peas to put on my eye. That would at least help with the swelling.

"Yeah well it won't be the last probably" I told her and she just smirked at me and went back to cooking. I listened to them have 'girl' talk and talk about how Maggie was very keen on the boy Glenn. He apparently was being taken under Dale's wing to learn about the mechanics of things and that's where he spent most of his time. She also said how she had sex with him when they went on a run. He had picked up a box of condoms by mistake and it just happened. Lori looked a little uncomfortable when she mentioned he was looking for something else but accidently picked up condoms.

"Beth, am I going to have to lend you some condoms" Maggie winked at me and I dropped my head onto the table.

"No, keep your voice down so daddy doesn't hear" I said, the sound was muffled through my arms. I didn't want my father to hear or he'd kick Daryl out on his ass within seconds. He didn't believe in premarital sex but I had a feeling after maybe a year or so of how the world is going to be he wouldn't mind so much. I wasn't about to risk it right now though.

"Oh hush it's just us. I doubt any of these girls are going to be tattling on you anytime soon" she teased and I just groaned. I hadn't shown any interest in a boy since Jimmy. So it would be endless amounts of teasing, it was a silly crush.

"You all are aware of his age right…?" Lori asked.

"Yes, I'm aware he's forty four" I replied.

"That doesn't bother you?" Carol asked, her head cocked to the side. She was really intrigued.

"Beth here has been our little old soul for a while now; I was surprised when she got a boyfriend her age. He's more of her type then Jimmy" Maggie said before I could say it didn't bother me

"It really doesn't bother me, I think it adds character" I smiled.

"Well then go grab everyone and I'll give you a plate to bring up to Daryl" I flushed. I didn't want to see him now, I didn't want him to see me definitely now. I looked like shit.

"Eh…." I let out a sigh.

**/ I know it seems long and drawn out but I'm building character relationships. The main relationship is Daryl and Beth but she is building other relationships with the others. **

**Thank you darlings and review!**


End file.
